Taken
by Amaya Koboyashi
Summary: This is my own story, with a few added characters to the story "Bitten" written by Kelley Armstrong
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 1

_**Taken**_

_**Chapter 1: Drip**_

_Drip._ You know how sometimes you can't sleep. _Drip._ How long a second takes to pass. _Drip._ That one little noise that keeps you awake. _Drip. _Too tired to move, to make it stop. _Drip._ Normally, I'm not lazy. _Drip._ But tonight, I have my reasons. _Drip._ If my ears are right. _Drip._ It's a leaky tap. _Drip._ My eyes still remain closed. _Drip._ Have you ever felt that if you do something, it always turns out wrong. _Drip._ Even if it's a simple activity. _Drip._ I have, or I mean, I do. _Drip._ Six months ago, I was at a meeting._ Drip._ For work of course. _Drip._ They kept me there for over an hour. _Drip._ I was already late for my dinner plans. _Drip._ Certainly he wouldn't wait for me any longer. _Drip._ Finally, the meeting was over. _Drip._ I raced out of the building and headed down the street. _Drip._ I was one to believe it's better to walk than drive. _Drip._ So obviously I had to walk today of all days. _Drip._ I needed to screw the long way and take shortcuts. _Drip. _I turned down a side road and started to run. _Drip._ It was way quieter back here than on the main road. _Drip._ It's always so noisy, it's outrageous._ Drip._ Part of me told me to go back_. Drip. _The other, keep going. _Drip. _And of course, I always listen to my more adventurous self. _Drip._ I made a right turn and at the end of that road was, again another road._ Drip._ But one that leads to the main road, and, the noise. _Drip._ I started to run faster._ Drip._ Knowing my home was a couple feet away. _Drip._ I turned the _corner. Drip._ Then nothing.

_Drip._ I don't remember what happened._ Drip. _All I know is what "he" told me. _Drip._ I don't mean "he" as he's girly or anything. _Drip. _He's definitely a man. _Drip._ I mean "he" as he's not human. _Drip. _Yeah, I know I sound crazy. _Drip._ I still have a hard time believing it myself. _Drip. _Which is odd. _Drip._ Since, I too, am one now. _Drip._ A werewolf.

_Drip. _He was out hunting. _Drip._ What they refer to as a mutt. _Drip._ It was ordered by his alpha. _Drip._ Whatever that meant. _Drip._ I was lying on a bed by the time I came to. _Drip._ Not a hospital bed, not my own but someone else's. _Drip._ Only one weird thing though. _Drip. _I was tied to the bed with restraints. _Drip._ Not only that, I was in a cage. _Drip. _Yeah, that's right, a cage. _Drip. _His name was Logan. _Drip._ He explained everything to me. _Drip._ From the other side of the cage I might add. _Drip._ About his hunt for the mutt. _Drip._ And what he'd done to me. _Drip. _As I came around the corner of that road, he attacked me. _Drip._ Thinking I was the mutt. _Drip._ I thought werewolves had good noses. _Drip._ Maybe somehow, his nose wasn't working. _Drip._ He told me that when anyone gets bit by a werewolf, they either die or become one. _Drip._ Like a simple girl like me could become a werewolf. _Drip._ And yet... I am alive. _Drip._ Have I really become a werewolf? _Drip._ It still hasn't occurred to me that I am in fact a werewolf, and it's been six months. _Drip._ Logan then came in the cage. _Drip._ Very cautiously I might add. _Drip. _He started to untie me, explaining why he tied me in the first place. _Drip._ Hardcore seizures and other technical terms. _Drip._ I then found out I was unconscious for three weeks. _Drip._ Three bloody weeks._ Drip._ I definitely lost my job and anyone important to me. _Drip._ I should have been angry. _Drip._ Throw a fit, something. _Drip. _I should have hated Logan. _Drip._ Though, I never could. _Drip._ Logan trained me to control my changes. _Drip._ Like he really cared for me. _Drip._ An apology everyday. _Drip._ He felt horrible for what he'd done. _Drip._ He should be. _Drip._ He screwed up my life. _Drip._ But when I look at him, and see how sorry he is. _Drip._ I just smile and always say, " At least I got to meet you." _Drip._

A month after he bit me, I lived with him. _Drip._ Until he was called back. _Drip._ Back to Stonehaven. _Drip._ His home and where his pack is. _Drip._ I'm sure they still don't know about me at that time. _Drip._ Logan is the kind of person to say things in person then over the phone. _Drip._ He told me he had to go and would be leaving me here, in Hamilton. _Drip._ Once he told me this, I was quite upset. _Drip._ Though I never said anything. _Drip._ He wondered what his alpha, Jeremy, that's his name, wanted. _Drip._ Once he was finished there, he told me, no, promised me that he would tell Jeremy about me. _Drip._ Then come straight back here for me. _Drip._ I was so relieved when he said he'd be coming back for me. _Drip._ I still wasn't allowed to leave the house. _Drip._ Maybe he thought the temptation would lead me to kill a human. _Drip._ And I probably would too. _Drip._ I always obeyed his rules, I remain indoors. _Drip._ Sure I get to go out once in awhile for a run. but always with Logan. _Drip._ The next morning he was gone. _Drip._ I looked around the room. _Drip._ It was quiet, so quiet. _Drip._

Now I'm not the kind to worry. _Drip._ But I was worried. _Drip. _Not for me, not for the mouse squealing under my paw, but for Logan. _Drip._ It's been over a week since he left. _Drip._ I heard nothing from him. _Drip._ No calls, mail, fax, nothing. _Drip._ All I could think about was that he abandoned me. _Drip._ I couldn't believe that was true. _Drip._ That's when I got the idea. _Drip._ One that would go against everything Logan had told me. _Drip._ I was going to find him. _Drip._ I remember when he told me about Stonehaven, in New York. _Drip._ Luckily, I knew how to get there. _Drip._ I might not have any money for a plane, taxi or train, nor do I have a car. _Drip._ I had the next best thing. _Drip._ Four legs. _Drip._ My mind was made and I started my change. _Drip._

To be safe, I took the back roads. _Drip._ You know, for cover. _Drip._ I had so many things going through my head at the time. _Drip._ All I hoped was that Logan was alright, that , and he didn't abandon me. _Drip._ I know he wouldn't. _Drip._ I would get to the bottom of it._ Drip._ Hours went by like the miles I ran. _Drip._ By night fall, all I could think about was my nice warm bed and a hot succulent food. _Drip. _I swear at that time I was drooling. _Drip._ I didn't dare stop though. _Drip._ I saw the sign of hope at that point. _Drip._ New York, 1000 miles. _Drip._ Then, something came over me. _Drip._ I could smell another werewolf, a mutt from what I can tell. _Drip._ It was following me. _Drip._ I started to run faster. _Drip._ Remembering what Logan said to me. _Drip._ I've luckily never encountered a mutt. _Drip._ To them, I am a prize. _Drip._ Currently, there are only two females werewolves, including me. _Drip._ Female werewolves are very rare. _Drip._ Mutts just want us for either mating or killing. _Drip._ Sometimes both, mate then kill. _Drip. _The mutt was gaining on me. _Drip._ Not only that, but I can smell two others and a some humans. _Drip._ That's when I started to panic. _Drip._ I have no experience with real fighting. _Drip._ Just practice with Logan. _Drip._ So I never fought anyone that really wants to kill me. _Drip._ When I panic, I don't think straight. _Drip._ I stopped to think. _Drip._ Bad mistake on my account. _Drip._ They surrounded me _Drip._ I felt a prick on my hind leg. _Drip._ I turned and looked at it. _Drip._ There was a tranquilizer. _Drip._ My leg went numb. _Drip._ It wasn't enough to knock me out. _Drip._ I started to run again. _Drip._ On three legs. _Drip._ Talk about difficult. _Drip._ Then I saw a feint flash of fur. _Drip._ I turned and growled. _Drip._ It dove at me. _Drip. _The mutt and I were on the ground fighting to grab each others' throat. _Drip._ The mutt pinned me down as a scientist appears behind him. _Drip._ I tried desperately to escape. _Drip._ But it was no good. _Drip._ The scientist injected me with a sedative. _Drip._ Everything went into a slow blur as I became unconscious. _Drip._

Groggy, I woke in a strange room. _Drip. _Four cement walks and a three foot thick door of metal. _Drip._ I slowly sat up from the damp ground. _Drip._ There was nothing in the room. _Drip._ No clothes, no blankets to cover my naked body. _Drip._ It was dark, cold and damp. _Drip._ Then I heard them. _Drip._ Voices, and they were coming closer. _Drip._ Bolts and deadlocks opening sounded from the metal door. _Drip._ The door slowly eased open. _Drip._ I covered my body the best I could with my hands, legs and my long black hair. _Drip._ The three werewolves walked in. _Drip. _Followed by the scientist from earlier. _Drip._ The werewolves grinned at me, I just glared back. _Drip._

I don't remember to many things about being there. _Drip._ They were constantly giving me a sedatives. _Drip._ Mostly what I remember was the drugs, the damp room, the constant rapes, one after another, and blood. _Drip._ They missed my sedative one night. _Drip. _When they came in that night, I had already changed and I attacked them. _Drip._ I killed them. _Drip. _All but two. _Drip. _I thought I did, but I was wrong. _Drip._ They left the door open so I ran out. _Drip._ I ran as fast as I could. _Drip._ I could tell by the type of trees, I was on the outskirts of the Stonehaven forest. _Drip._ Logan told me they had some rare trees. _Drip._ Though, being recently captured, I still made it there. _Drip._ I was relieved. _Drip. _But then I heard something. _Drip._ The two werewolves were after me. _Drip._ I couldn't smell. _Drip._ My nose was all stuffed up from that damp room. _Drip._ So I couldn't smell. _Drip._ I decided to hide and attack when they get near. _Drip._ I hid in some bushes. _Drip. _I was down low. _Drip. _Five minutes went by and I saw a set of paws in front of me. _Drip._ I dove at them. _Drip._ We were fighting on the ground. _Drip. _It was a really nasty fight. _Drip._ Then I had a sharp sting on my shoulder. _Drip._ The other werewolf sunk his fangs in me. _Drip._ I gave a small yelp. _Drip._ He threw me off the other werewolf, which I was attacking. _Drip._ I went flying and hit a tree. _Drip._ Before I could even move, the two werewolves dove at me. _Drip._ But then they stopped with such confusion. _Drip._ I got to my feet. _Drip._ Trying so hard not to think about the pain from my torn shoulder. _Drip._ I started to growl at the two, showing no fear. _Drip._ I looked straight at them. _Drip._ I stopped. _Drip._ The one that tore my shoulder approached me. _Drip._ I didn't move. _Drip._ He started to sniff me. _Drip._ I made no noise or movements. _Drip._ He went closer to my neck and opened his mouth. _Drip._ I closed my eyes expecting him to kill me. _Drip._ Blackness. _Drip._

I guess I didn't die. _Drip._ They just knocked me out. _Drip._ And guess what. _Drip._ I awoke in the cage with that completely annoying drip! _Drip._ So yeah, that's how I ended up here. _Drip._ You know how I said normal things never work for me. _Drip. _I'd say it's running. _Drip._ Running from work, I get captured. _Drip._ Running from there, I get captured again. _Drip._ I finally escape from there, I ran and I get captured. _Drip._ I'm starting to get sick of this. _Drip._ At least they gave me some clothes here. _Drip._ Unlike that other place. _Drip._ I sat up finally. _Drip._ My shoulder still torn up and stiff. _Drip._ My entire body aches. _Drip._ I bring my right hand slowly to the sleeve of my left and ripped it off. _Drip._ With the sleeve in hand, I slowly walk to the dripping tap. _Drip._ I tied the sleeve on the tap where the water comes out. _No noise. _I returned to the bed and sat down. _Silence. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 9

_**Chapter 2: Stonehaven**_

A few minutes later I decided to see if anyone was there. In a soft voice I spoke. "Hello?" It still remained silent. "Hello, is anyone there?" Still nothing. I gave a sigh, then heard foot steps. Someone was coming down. I tried to sniff the air to catch the scent of the one walking in, but my nose was still plugged. I looked around to find the stairs. It was quite dark in there. My night vision started to kick in and I saw the stairs and kept my eyes on them. Someone appeared there. He stood there looking down at me. From what I could tell, he was tall, thin and had black hair that needed to be cut. He reminded me off the description Logan told me. Was he Jeremy? I heard another set of footsteps. Then the lights flashed on. The lights were bright and blinding at first. Then it subsided a bit. I brought my gaze back to the stairs. There they were. Standing there and looking at me. I had the urge to say something but I didn't. The one with black hair started to move closer to the bars. I took a few steps back. Every time he took a step closer, I took a step back. The one spoke.

" It's nice to see that you're finally awake. " I looked at him with puzzled eyes trying to figure out how to react to him. If I was to reply with my normal attitude, what would he do, or should I just stick to being nice and sweet. I settled my mind on being somewhat nice, hense on the somewhat part. " Thank you very much for the clothes " I said back to the one with black hair. He looked at me and had only one thing to reply. " I'm glad they fit. " He finally reached the bars and I stopped moving. The other one, the one that was still on the stairs spoke then. " Stay away from the bars, you never know if she'll attack." When I heard this, I felt like I was some wild animal that they shouldn't approach. I took the last few steps back to the wall and sat on the ground. The black haired guy turned around and looked the blonde one on the stairs. " That's enough Clayton." _Clayton, so that's his name. Logan told me about him, this one must be Jeremy then._ I thought to myself. I looked at them and said " it's fine. I'd understand why. I guess you would like to know why I am here." Clay walked up behind the man I think is Jeremy. " No. I want to know why the hell you attacked me and Elena! " he shouted out at me. The loud boom of his voice startled me and I jumped a bit. _Okay, I definitely must be at Stonehaven. So I did make it, thank god!_ I looked down at the ground. "I'm very sorry, I didn't realize who it was. You see, I can't smell right now and I was being followed, by these other two werewolves. I know it doesn't explain everything, but I'm truly am sorry if I hurt you or Elena. " I said to them, my head still down. Clay just stuck his nose up. "Don't believe her Jeremy, she's obviously lying." he snorted.

I guess Jeremy didn't care what Clay had to say. In fact, he took a key out and started to open the cage door. I couldn't understand why he was unlocking it. Maybe he was letting me out and to go free. I wasn't going to go anywhere though. Not until I find Logan. Jeremy then started to open the door. "What the hell are you doing Jeremy!?" Clay shouted at him and slams the door shut. " You can't trust that mutt. As soon as I heard that, I wanted to growl but the growl got lodged in my throat. The though of me being a mutt, well let's just say, I'd rather a hundred times over than for someone to see me as a mutt. Yet, I was one. A mutt. I guess Jeremy could sense that I was depressed when Clay said that. He looked at Jeremy and told him something. I'm not sure what he said, he was mouthing it to Clay. Clay refused at first and then opened the door again. He walked in and Jeremy followed him in. " If I see you doing anything funny or even think about hurting Jeremy I'll be on you're ass so fast you won't even realize you're dead " Clay told me with such a dead serious voice. All I could do was nod. I sat there not moving for the time being. I was a afraid to. Jeremy walked over to me and sat down. " I'm just going to take a look at your shoulder. This shouldn't hurt. Okay " Jeremy spoke in a soft voice. His voice kind of reminded me of Logan. Soft and almost scared to say anything. This made me feel a lot calmer. I wasn't going to attack him at all. I want information from him and besides, if he's Logan's alpha, I'll respect him. I nodded my head slowly with little movement. Luckily, when they gave me clothes, they gave me jeans, a shirt and a bra. I didn't care if they were used, it was better than not having any clothes at all. He moved his hands slowly towards the shirt I was wearing. He started to unbutton the shirt and take it off. I wore the bra, luckily. He moved the one bra strap that was on my shoulder. He took a closer look and started cleaning it with peroxide. The smell burned my shoulder and nose. A looked over at Clay. He stood there staring me down. Under any other time I would have blushed majorly but, after the constant rapes, I've lost any dignity I had left. As Jeremy working away on shoulder, I couldn't stop going through my mind about how I finally made it Stonehaven, and finally would be able to Logan again. They both must have noticed that I smiled because they both looked very confused.


End file.
